


In the rain

by Former_Princess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Thiam, no actual death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: The remaining pack members, namely Liam. Theo, Corey and Mason are chased by brutal hunters. In the woods they cannot escape any longer and Liam finds himself confronted with the fact that these hunters might have killed Theo. He doesn't take it very well.





	In the rain

The rain was pouring down and swallowed almost every other sound in the woods that night. Liam was following his instincts more than his actual senses at this point. While his wolf eyes made him able to see better in the dark, the water cascading down made it almost impossible to see what was in front of him if he wasn’t nose to nose with it. Aside from the rain he could hear his own frantic heartbeat drumming in his ears and his erratic breathing. His feet made no sound while he raced through the woods and if they did, it was swallowed by the storm around them. 

Despite all this, Liam knew they were still followed by them. Them. The rogue group of hunters that had raided town and targeted their little group. Scott and the others may have gone off to college and it may have gone quieter in Beacon Hills but every once in a while a new baddie showed up and tried to cause damage. They all had been defeated one way or another. Until now. Tonight it seemed like their enemy was more dangerous and brutal than ever before. They had tracked them down, spied on the remaining pack members and then attacked without any warning. Had chased them out of town and right into the woods.   
Them being Mason, Corey, Theo and Liam. After the older pack members graduated and went to college and Hayden had also moved, it had come down to the four boys. Liam really prayed it would stay that way after tonight. Corey and Mason were somewhere behind him, using Mason’s car to flee from the hunters; Theo was running somewhere to his left. He couldn’t see the chimera but somehow Liam always knew where the other boy was. After everything with the Ghost Riders went down, after he had freed Theo from hell, they had strike up a real friendship, spending more and more time together, hanging out. Then Hayden moved and Mason had been busy with Corey and so their friendship only deepened; their connection strengthening. It had become them, Theo and Liam. Liam trusted the chimera who had proved his loyalty to Liam several times since he had been back from the ground, and Theo trusted Liam.

A bullet fired into his direction broke through his thoughts and Liam picked up his pace again. The hunters seemed to get closer, using quads to be faster. They were firing signal shots left and right to light their way and blind the werewolves. Liam ducked every time he heard the guns go off, the sizzling sound of the signal fires shooting past him, dipsy-doodling to avoid getting shot and shielded his eyes when the signals flared up. 

Another shot and only seconds later a loud and pained roar to his left had Liam slip and almost fall on the muddy ground. He caught himself with one hand before he could really fall but instead of continuing running, he stayed where he was and blinked into the direction the roar had come from. He would recognize that roar everywhere. Theo. They had shot Theo.

Without actually thinking Liam got to his feet again and sprinted towards the direction he assumed Theo was. He needed to help his friend. They just couldn’t get Theo; he could not let them take his friend. So whatever it would take, Liam was willing to help him instead of running away.   
His determination to help the older boy was there, causing Liam to miss the shot aimed at him. Only when it collided with his side, right against his ribs, and sent him flying to the ground once again, he realized how close the hunters were to him too. Hand pressed against the bleeding wound on his side, he clenched his teeth and staggered to his feet again; even managing a few steps before a second bullet hit him right in the shoulder, causing Liam to fall to the ground once more. The bullet seemed to be coated or filled with some kind of wolf’s bane, causing the wounds to burn like fire, the feeling spreading through his whole body very soon. Liam’s eyes flashed in pain but he still tried to clutch his wounds and get to his feet again, still determined to get to Theo.

“Liam!”  
Mason fell to his knees next to him, followed by Cory moments later. He grasped Liam’s face and made him look at his best friend. “Look at me! Oh shit, they got you! But you will be okay! Okay?!”  
“Theo!” Liam got out. “They shot him as well. We need ─…” Yet another gunshot cut him off and they ducked. Not far away another shot went off once more. Liam struggled to get to his feet again. “Theo’s shot too! We ─…”

Rapid gun shots made him stop dead in his tracks. The bullets lightened up the part of the woods where they were fired off, casting shadows as far as the rain let it happen, mixing with the sound of yet another pained roar from Theo and then…nothing. Only the sound of the rain still pelting down and his own heartbeat. No roar, no gunshots anymore, nothing. It felt numb to his ears and Liam suddenly could relate how Lydia must feel after a scream. When every other sound seemed muted, almost extinguished, and the dawning realization sinking in that something horrible had happened. Mason seemed to realize where his best friend’s thoughts were going because he made Liam look at him again.   
“Hey, Liam, I’m sure he’s fine. Hurt but fine, okay? I mean, it’s Theo. We will get to him soon.”  
“Don’t promise that.” Corey chimed in right as the hunters stepped on the clearing they were currently sitting, guns pointed at their heads and ready to shoot. Their night vision goggles able to look right through Corey’s invisibility so there was no use in trying that. It looked like this was how it was supposed to end and Liam found himself thinking how little he minded it at this very moment. Not that he wanted to die and he was afraid to die in the woods, but they either survived altogether or none of them. He couldn’t live with the fact that he survived while Theo had been killed by the rogue hunters. Morbid but that’s how he felt at the moment. And so he simply blinked against the rain in his eyes while the hunters put their fingers on the triggers and…

"Beacon County Police, drop your guns!”  
“Holy shit.” Mason breathed out when deputies started to gather around the sheriff and Parrish, guns pointed and slowly surrounding the hunters. Said hunters were a brutal but small group and even though they seemed determined not to back down, in the beginning, they soon realized they were outnumbered. The full realization came when deputies took the chance to surround and arrest every single one of them while Parrish and Stilinski kneeled down to take a closer look at the three teenagers.

“We will arrest them for shooting teenagers. No supernatural explanation.” The Sheriff explained and eyed Liam’s injuries. “We need to get you to a doctor, son.”  
“Deaton. We will bring him to Deaton.” Corey promised hastily and took hold of Liam’s arm to pull him to his feet while Mason mirrored the same action on the other side.   
But Liam shook his head. “They shot Theo too. He’s there somewhere. We need to get to him. I will heal!” He repeated stubbornly.  
“Fast enough so it won’t kill you?” Corey asked, doubt clear on his face.  
Liam growled, in pain and annoyance. “He’s our friend.”  
“Liam, you’re in pain and your wounds look bad. You need medical attention!” Jordan tried to reason with him. “But, okay, you’ll go to Deaton and I will look for Theo and also bring him to the animal clinic, okay?” He went for a compromise.   
It was probably the best idea so far and since the pain made it impossible to breathe without trouble, Liam finally nodded. Clutching his arm he let Mason and Corey help him to his feet while Parrish ran off to find Theo.

The drive to the animal clinic was a blur for Liam. Torn between the pain and the worry over Theo’s whereabouts, he was basically numb. It only changed when they arrived at the clinic and Deaton started to clean his injuries and burn out the wolfs’ bane. It hurt like hell but after it was all out of his system, he started to feel better; when the door opened and Jordan stepped in. One look at the deputy’s solemn expression on his face and Liam felt his stomach sink.   
“You found his body, didn’t you? He’s dead.” He asked, voice breaking at the end. Had he had hoped his friend survived the deadly attack; his hope was now shattered into tiny little pieces. And it hurt even worse than Liam expected it.  
But Jordan shook his head. “I didn’t. I tried to go for his scent, I tried to track him down but I couldn’t and the rain only makes it worse.” He cleared his throat and took a step forward. “Liam, we will look after him in the morning. We have the hunters; no one will hurt you now.” He said in what Corey once dubbed his ‘big brother voice’. Soft and emphatic but also kind of determined.

“He can shift into a full wolf and full coyote right? Maybe he ran further into the woods to die there.” Mason offered a logical explanation that made everyone in the room turn their heads and stare at him. Rethinking his words, he bit his lip. “Uhm, sorry, logical but not at all fitting right now. Got it.”  
Liam couldn’t even bring himself to be amused by his best friend. He had thought of Theo lying somewhere, severely hurt, but not dead. The little spark of hope that the other had survived getting repeatedly shot at had always been there. Not it was gone. Slipping off the operation table, he shrugged off Corey’s and Mason’s helping hands. “Don’t. I can stand on my one.”  
“Liam, you were shot two times. You need to rest.” Deaton warned him.  
Liam looked at him and nodded softly. “I will, don’t worry. I just want to go home.”  
“You can’t go into the woods again tonight. You are too weak.” Jordan reminded him again and also warned him which coaxed another nod from Liam.  
“I won’t. I just want to be alone.”

Leaving the clinic without so much as a second look at his friends, Mason proceeded to follow him but was held back by Corey. “Don’t!”  
“Corey, he’s my best friend, he needs me!”  
“Not tonight. Give him some space. Leave him alone for some hours.” Corey said seriously.  
“But…”  
“Mason, if it happened to me, how would you react?”  
Mason frowned. “That’s different! We’re a couple!”  
“And they are very good friends who spend a lot of time together and where one freed the other from hell. Give him time. Let him crawl into bed and hide for a few hours. Tomorrow we can console him but now Liam needs time on his own.”  
Mason was still frowning but Corey’s words made sense to him, so he nodded after several moments of contemplating. “Okay.”

Liam had gotten into his car meanwhile and drove off towards his house. His parents weren’t at home, so he would be all alone and could dwell on his thoughts. The rain wasn’t helping his mood in the slightest and it was hard for the wipers to cope with the amount of rain pelting down on the car. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, Liam blinked a few times. His heart was broken, he felt empty; similar to what he felt when Hayden had been dying. And yet it felt different now. With Hayden he had expected the death, though he had hoped to save her until she really died. But Theo? They had been out and having fun as normal friends when the hunters showed up, nothing had been hinted on how badly the night would end. And there was still this little flicker of hope that Theo was still alive, out there and probably bleeding but alive. Had hope always been something good for Liam, he now found that it was this flicker of hope that made things even harder than they already were. Because if Theo had been able to drag himself away, he couldn’t have gone far, so Parrish should have caught him, right?

He was almost at home, when he realized that his blurry vision was not completely caused by the rain but also because he was crying. Pulling over and parking his car, Liam pulled the keys out and sat there for several minutes. Staring out in the night, trying to feel as numb as he could so he wouldn’t break down completely. Had he considered Theo a friend before, he now was realizing how important the older one really was to him. The thought of the chimera actually being dead, after everything they’ve been through, was heartbreaking.

Taking a deep breath, Liam got out of his car finally. Only a few more blocks to go and he could walk, fresh air would maybe console him and the rain would wash the tears away at least. So he locked his car and started walking, not caring the slightest how heavy his clothes felt when they got soaked once again. It took all his willpower to still feel numb; otherwise he would completely lash out in the streets.

How long it really took him to get to his house, Liam wasn’t sure. Once the familiar building appeared and he was about to just jump over their little fence and make his way to the door, a familiar figure limping towards his house caught his eye. Stopping dead in his tracks he stared at the wet and muddy clothes, the dirt stained face and hands of no other than Theo Raeken. The older boy was clearly not in the best shape but he was alive and now he stopped walking and stared at Liam, the look in his eyes alternating between relief and exhaustion. 

It felt like they stood there for an eternity, simply staring at each other and blinking against the rain in their eyes every now and then. Neither of them made any move, Liam too shocked to actually move and Theo for unknown reasons. But he was here.  
“I thought the hunter’s got you. That they killed you.” Liam finally told him, voice small and vulnerable.  
“The shot me while I was running.” Theo pointed at his leg where his jeans were ripped and bloody and you could see the injured skin. “I fell down a small hill and was able to avoid any more shots. They were brutal but awful gunmen.” He let out a humorless laugh. “I got the bullet out at least. It will heal.”

Again they stared at each other before the both suddenly started moving, closer and closer together, almost as if they were gravitating towards each other, and they only stopped when they were right in front of each other. Liam had intended to hug Theo but when he was closer to the chimera, these thoughts vanquished, and the both ended with their foreheads touching each other, Liam’s hand on Theo’s shoulder and Theo’s hand on his cheek.   
“I thought you were dead.” Liam muttered, eyes closing for a moment to simply relish being close to the one person he thought he lost tonight. They must look quite strange to any neighbor looking outside that late at night: two boys completely drenched and just standing there so close to each other, without actually moving. But Liam didn’t care about that. He had Theo back that was important. Now he opened his eyes again, after hearing Theo sigh softly.  
“I’m sorry. I looked for you but you were gone and I needed to check so I came here.” He explained softly, looking into Liam’s eyes while guilt was still visible in his own eyes. “I thought you were dead too. Or captured.”  
Liam shook his head. “It’s okay. We’re both here now. We’re alive and the police arrested the hunters for shooting at teenagers. We’re safe.”  
Theo smiled tentatively. “Sounds good.” 

Reaching out he raised his hand that had been resting on Liam’s cheek and carded it through Liam’s wet hair. Liam tilted his head slightly back, they looked at each other again, and then they slowly closed the gap between them until their lips finally touched. The kiss was soft, sweet, and wet due to the constant rain, but it didn’t take away any effect it had on both of them. Liam could hear himself sigh softly into the kiss, arms wrapping around Theo’s neck. Theo’s lips pulled into a smile before he wrapped his arm around Liam’s waist and pulled him closer while his other hand stayed in Liam’s wet hair. Liam angled his head slightly and deepened the kiss, pulling Theo even closer to himself. His heart was beating so fast, it felt like it would jump out of his chest and he was positive Theo could hear it through the rain. Yet the other made no move to stop kissing him. 

They only parted when both needed to breathe and even then they stayed close. “We should go inside.” Liam remarked with a small laugh, tugging at Theo’s muddy and wet shirt. The older boy answered with a laugh on his own and nodded.   
“We should.”  
Liam grinned and took Theo’s hand in his to pull him towards the front door and finally inside the house.

Inside he ran a hand through his wet hair and stroked the wet strands back. “Let’s go upstairs. We can use towels from the bathroom to dry off and clean away some of the dirt and the blood.” Spoke and was about to pull Theo up the stairs but suddenly the chimera winced with the next step and held his leg. In a heartbeat, Liam had stepped closer and wrapped his arm around Theo’s waist. “Is it your wound? Maybe I should drive you to Deaton.”  
But Theo simply gritted his teeth and shook his head. “It’s fine, the bullet wasn’t laced with wolf’s bane, it just hurts. In a few hours, I will be healed.” He reached out and patted Liam’s shoulder. “You said something about drying off.”  
Contemplating to actually drag the stubborn chimera back to the animal clinic by himself, Liam finally came to the conclusion it wouldn’t do much for both of them. Theo may be injured but he was headstrong and stubborn. So he sighed and simply helped him up the stairs and right into his bedroom.

“Sit here, I’ll get the towels.” He ordered and gently pressed Theo down on his desk chair. Leaving the room once again and returning after a few minutes, Liam was actually surprised to find the older one right where he left him. But one look into Theo’s face and he knew why: Theo looked exhausted.   
“You look like you might fall off the chair and sleep on the floor.”   
“Is that right? I really don’t know why. It was such a relaxing night.” The replied, sarcasm dripping off every word and yet there was no real heat behind his words. He just took a towel instead and started to dry his face, neck and his arms before using the wet towel to rub off the dirt from his hands and his face. Noticing Liam still looking at him, he raised an eyebrow. “Did you plan on taking a shower to get rid of the dirt? Because if you did, do whatever your little heart desires. I just….Guess I’m too tired for this.” He shrugged.

“You have….” Liam pointed at his own face and made a hand movement that made no sense to even himself. “It’s…” Frustrated by his lack of words, he stepped closer, took the wet towel from Theo’s hand and stroked over his cheek with it to clean away some dirt that had stayed there. “I don’t want to shower, I just want to sleep. You’re staying, right?”   
He asked Theo softly, kneading the towel with both hands now. His grip tightened when Theo looked up at him, with those incredible amazing eyes (And what was wrong with him? Since when did he notice those things about Theo? Or maybe he had noticed them for a while now and just realized it now? Liam figured he was too tired to dwell on that tonight), and then stood up. Again they stood face to face, chest pressed together.  
“I came to check on you.” Theo stated. “You’re fine. Exhausted, but fine.” He hesitated for a second, seemingly fighting himself on keep talking or not. “But…” He groaned and then captured Liam’s lips with his own again. Automatically Liam melted into the kiss, lips parting and tongues dancing around each other. Theo was an incredible kisser and every kiss was making Liam a bit more lightheaded. His hands went to the hem of Theo’s drenched shirt and pulled it up slowly. It was sticking to the other’s toned stomach, making the task a bit more difficult than necessary. Finally, Liam broke the kiss and pulled away enough to pull the shirt up and over Theo’s head and drop it to the floor. His own shirt was pulled over his head by Theo only seconds later and the two boys grinned at each other. Taking off their jeans and also dropping them on the floor was the next step and once they were just in their boxers, Liam took Theo’s hand and pulled him closer against his body again.   
“I won’t sleep with you tonight.” He muttered against Theo’s lips. “But I want you close. In bed with me. Want to know you are here. And tomorrow we will have breakfast together and see how it’s going from there.”  
Theo nodded lips quirking into a smirk. “Works for me.” He agreed, kissing Liam once again before maneuvering the younger beta towards the bed and gently pushing him on the mattress. Liam pulled him down with him and soon enough both boys were curled under the blankets, warmth slowly returning to their cool skin while they lay in each other’s arms, slowly drifting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My Thiam heart is burning. This ship gives me so much energy and I just had to write this fic. Hope you liked it.


End file.
